Mark of Athena FanFiction
by Blackice6
Summary: Yet another fanfiction about the upcoming Mark of Athena. PERCEBETH FAN FIC HERE PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay, so this is my first time ever writing a fan fiction here, so I hope you enjoy! It's a Mark of Athena fanfic. Thanks so much for reading and review and stuff! Characters etc go to Rick Riordan. :)**

**Chapter 1**

Percy

Eight months. That's how long Juno, or Hera, he should say, took from his life. In that time, he managed to finish an entire quest AND save Camp Jupiter from being overrun by a bunch of monsters. But not a day goes by without him thinking of Annabeth, and finally, after all those months, he will finally see her. His memory was slowly coming back. Names…. _Chiron… Rachel… Grover. _They were finally coming back to him.

Seeing the huge warship descend from the sky filled Percy's heart with excitement. He was 99.9% sure that Annabeth and his friends were on that ship. As the ship landed, Frank, Hazel and Reyna came to stand beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Octavian shoot death glares at him, muttering something inaudible, but Percy didn't care. The Greeks were here and everything will be alright. Hopefully.

The hatch of the door to the warship opened with a _hiss, _like in those Star Trek movies with all the smoke. Beside him, Percy could feel Reyna tense and the anxiety level of the Romans raise. He could understand why; they've been enemies forever, and all of a sudden he wanted them to greet them like old friends? Not likely. But the thought flew right out of his mind as he saw figures descend from the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I hope you enjoyed chapter one... Okay, so here's chapter two: All characters etc go to RR. :) (ps. review!)**

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth

As she walked out of the ship, she could see all these faces staring at her. Some were confused, some scared, and some very hostile, the most coming from a skinny, tall, blond boy in the side of the crowd, but the only thing she was interested was a certain green-eyed, messy black haired, boy. And right in front of the crowd, there he was.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried and ran to embrace her. She swung her fist back as he approached and punched him right in the gut. Not that hard, of course, but she was so relieved to see him. "STUPID SEEWEED BRAIN" she cried-laughed between tears. Then she realized her face was all wet. She furiously wiped all the tears off her face and hugged Percy. "Annabeth… ouch. You're crushing my ribs. Okay. I'm glad to see you too." He winced. "Sorry." She replied and kissed him. It felt so good to finally be in his arms, feel his lips pressed to hers.

"Ahem…" coughed a girl behind them. She was about their age, with dark, piercing eyes and long, black hair. She wore a purple cape and a bunch of shiny medals on her chest. Percy wore the same purple cape, but didn't have as many medals. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Percy?" she asked coldly. "Right. Um, Annabeth, and fellow Greek demigods, welcome to Camp Jupiter, our Roman counterpart. This is Reyna," he said, gesturing to the girl "the camp praetor." _What did he say? Praetor? _ Thought Annabeth. "That's basically the leader of camp," Percy explained, seeing all the confused looks on the Greek's faces. The Roman demigods smirked. "Reyna, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Or as you know better, Minerva. Annabeth, Reyna, daughter of Bellona" Annabeth shook the Reyna's hand, but she noticed that her eyes weren't exactly on her; it was past her. Following her gaze, she noticed that her eyes were on Jason. But then her eyes hardened as she noticed that Jason's hand was holding Pipers'. _Was there something between them? _Thought Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone ;) I hope you enjoyed chapter two, so review and stuff. I'm sorry for the short previous chapters, but here's a nice long-ish one just for you guys. All creds for characters and such go the RR for making such an awesome series. enjoy Chapter 3 and review! :)**

**Chapter 3:**

Leo

The first thing Leo noticed was the girl in the purple cape. Man, she was hot. She had that serious-girl look in her face, like she wouldn't even give people one look. Leo liked her at first sight. And when he heard her name, Reyna, he liked her even more. It sounded so… different. He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue when he said it. _Reyna… _so when he saw the way she looked at Jason, he was disappointed. Of course, he would always be the third wheel. The odd one out. He shook out the thought. He was here to go on a quest, not find some fantasy romance thing.

Listening to Percy introduce them, he felt someone staring at his back. He turned around. There was a girl staring at him. She was around thirteen, with dark skin and dark, curly hair. She looked vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't quite put his finger to it. Anyways, she wasn't his type. Way too young, Leo thought. When she realized that Leo was looking at her, she blushed and looked away.

"The Greeks will be welcomed here at Camp Jupiter, just as they would if they were fellow Romans. They will share Fifth Cohort's bunk, as they have some extra bunks. If anyone has any problems about this, they'll have to take it up with me at the _principia." _Reyna declared. "I don't want any trouble here." She glared around, staring especially at a skinny, blond boy. He shrugged and tried to look innocent. "You are dismissed. Greeks and Senate, please meet me at the principia as soon as possible." Everyone slowly dispersed, but Leo could tell that many of them wanted to stay and see what they were going to talk about. Obviously this wasn't the time though. "Leo, are you coming?" called Piper. They were walking towards Percy and Annabeth. Leo ran to catch them.

As they arrived, Leo looked at Percy. "So this is the guy everyone at Camp Half-Blood is talking about!" He exclaimed as he approached. "I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus." "Hey, I'm Percy," he said. He managed to detach one arm from his body, as Annabeth was clutching him pretty tight, to shake his hand. "This is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason, son of Zeus- I mean, Jupiter. Geez, I've got to get used to saying that." Leo gestured to each of them. Percy looked strangely at Jason. "So you're Jason," Percy mused. "Nice to finally meet you," "It's nice to finally meet you," Jason said. "I haven't gone one foot in Camp Half-Blood without someone mentioning Percy Jackson." Percy blushed but replied "It's the same here. It's all 'Jason this, Jason that." Percy grinned. "Oh, I want you to meet some of my friends. Hazel, Frank, come here!" He pointed to the girl that was staring at him previously and a big, buff boy that reminded Leo of Butch at camp, except this guy had a baby face that totally _did not _fit his look. "Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and Frank, son of Mars." They greeted everyone. Percy introduced everyone to them, and finally they remembered that Reyna was still standing there.

"Jason… I've missed you." She said wistfully. Leo felt Piper tense beside him. _Oh Hades, Reyna doesn't know that Piper and Jason are together… this is bad,_ He thought. "Reyna… hi." Jason said awkwardly. "This is Leo, my best friend, and uh, Piper, my, um, girlfriend…" he trailed off. Reyna's face hardened. "Off course," she said stiffly and coldly. "We shall be waiting for you at the principia. I shall assume that you know where it is, after all, your memory has come back, hasn't it?" she marched off angrily. Leo glanced at Jason; he looked guilty. There was an awkward silence before Percy interrupted, "How 'bout we go before Reyna gets even more mad? You don't want to see her really angry, trust me." And they followed Percy into the Roman's camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm actually so happy because a few people actually favorited my story even though there isn't much yet. Thanks to those who did, I appreciate it! I didn't think that people would actually read it, so thanks! Here's another Chapter from Piper's point of view. It's not very suspenseful, but I wanted the demigods to get a sense of Camp Jupiter life and such. I made it longer for you! :) So thanks, and please review! really, it'd make my day. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Piper

The second Piper saw the way Reyna looked at Jason, she knew right away that she wouldn't get along with her. She knew that Reyna probably knew Jason better than she did, and that they might've been a couple before Jason disappeared and lost his memory, but when Jason introduced her to Reyna as his girlfriend, she was ecstatic. Her heart felt like it was going to melt right there and then, but deep inside, she knew that Reyna was probably going to make life at Camp Jupiter as hard for her as possible. _Why does love have to be so complicated? _Piper thought, frustrated. She prayed to her mom, Aphrodite for help. She really wanted Jason to like her, but she didn't want Reyna to hate her either.

Thinking about his, she followed Percy and the others through the camp, not exactly listening until Leo yelled out, "COOL! They have an elephant named Hannibal! That is so weird. I wish they could have something like that at Camp Half-Blood." He looked at Annabeth with these big puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeease?" he clasped his hands together and knelt on his knees in front of her. Everyone laughed. "Don't even think about it," she replied, amusement light up her voice. "It's bad enough with the pegasi and monsters running around in the forest!" _Whoa, _Piper thought. It's been such a long time since she'd seen Annabeth this happy. Thinking back at this, Piper realized that she'd NEVER seen Annabeth this cheerful before. Piper was happy for her, but at the same time, wishing Jason loved her as much as Percy loved Annabeth. "Don't feed Hannibal any peanuts though, he's allergic!" Frank said. "Trust me, that's one of the mistakes that I had the first time I came here. Who ever thought that an elephant was allergic to peanuts?" he shook his head confusedly. "Anyways, we're here."

Before they could step in though, a voice cried "Just wait one moment, young man! I haven't had a chance to meet these new _graecus!_ They should be proud to be in a place with such pride and honor. Yes, we Romans are extremely loyal! I wonder if I can say the same about these Greeks. Though I shouldn't be talking, Praetor Percy is a Greek and look at all the glory he's given back to the Fifth Cohort!" an old man ran, or stumbled, more like, up to them. He was kind of fat, with his belly jiggling everywhere and a long toga that went way further than his feet. He seemed to be having trouble running and holding it up, as he kept on hiking it up every few steps. As he got closer, Piper noticed that he saw sort of … glowing? A purple aura flickered around his body. Then Piper realized he was a ghost. He was sort of translucent, like you could nearly see through him, though it was foggy. Hazel and Frank snickered, while Percy tried not to laugh. "Um, yes, Vitellius. These are the Greeks. Everybody, this is Vitellius. He's a Lare. They stay in camp and sort of… uh, help out, I guess." Vitellius looked up proudly. His eyes lit up as he spotted Jason. "Jason! You're back, finally. It's great to see you, in near perfect condition!" Jason looked startled. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, Vitellius." Before he could say something back, the blond, skinny boy that Reyna glared at previously appeared, startling Piper. "Vitellius, I think that the others are in need of you. Please, I have a lot to discuss with these… _graecus._" He forced it out like it was a bad word and forbidden here. Vitellius got the message and winked at the demigods, then turned invisible and disappeared. The blond boy turned to the demigods and introduced himself, with an crazy, evil twinkle in his eye that made Piper feel uncomfortable. "Hello. I'm Octavian, descendant of Apollo, and the camp's augur. Welcome."

**Thanks to Anime Princess for pointing out that Octavian is actually a legacy, not the son of Apollo. Sorry for the mistake! I changed it now :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating everyone. :) I wrote an especially long chapter for you, where they're discussing what they should do for the quest and who the Seven in the Prophecy are. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Jason**

Octavian. Jason scowled. He knew that he didn't like him. His day was going perfectly fine, minus the seeing Reyna part. He was back where he belonged, on home turf. Even when he was at Camp Half-Blood, he felt out of place. Awkward, like he didn't belong or something. Now he actually felt like he fit in here normally for once. He walked around in awe. He hadn't been here forever! Or seemed like forever. Close enough. But then seeing Percy wear the purple cape, he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Once for everyone person in the camp. That was his spot! He felt a little resentful towards Percy. _I spent years trying to get the praetor position, and in a week Percy manages to get it. Not fair! _Jason thought. Then he felt guilty. He was here supposed to be making friends so that they could defeat Gaea together, not being jealous of one another. Whatever Percy did, he probably earned it, and Reyna didn't take praetorship lightly. If she thought that he earned it, then he gets it. And on the topic of Reyna… Jason didn't know how he felt towards her… his feelings were all mixed up. He knew that he really, really liked Piper, but that he liked Reyna too. _I guess Reyna's going to have to get used it the idea of me and Piper, _he thought. He never really thought of Reyna as a girlfriend.

"Hello… Octavian." Percy said, seemly calm but in his eyes, you could see hate filling them up. "Everybody, Octavian is the camp's augur. That's basically an oracle, except he finds messages through sacrifices. Mostly stuffed animals." What did he say? Stuffed animals? Jason could see the looks of confusion in the Greeks faces and stifled a laugh. Of course it sounded a bit crazy. They had an oracle that was a 17 year old mortal girl, but that's not as strange as ripping up teddy bears. Totally. (**that was sarcasm xD)** "That's right, Percy. I interpret stuff… like traitorous Romans and untrustworthy Greeks." He glared at everyone. "We… should go in now." Hazel interrupted, staring at Octavian with a look that said _get out of the way or you'll regret it._ Jason was impressed. The little memory he had of Hazel before Juno stole it all was her, a shy, not-many-friends type of girl, and now she was one that would stand up for her friends and wasn't scared to say anything. Octavian shrugged with one shoulder and replied "I've got to go anyways. More prophecies and signs to interpret, you know?" He walked away, but not without leaving Jason with an uneasy feeling. They watched him walk away until Hazel lead them into the principia.

It was just like Jason remembered. The huge ceilings with the tiled pictures of the Wolf Brothers Remus and Romulus, walls draped with velvet coverings, marble floors and the military poles and banners that lined the walls of the principia. Right in the middle, there was a long wooden table filled with demigod items and other stuff. Behind the table, there were two big high-backed chairs. Reyna sat in one, flanked on both sides with these gold and silver greyhounds that growled at the sight of them. Jason had an urge to sit and the other, and right before he could take one step, Piper pulled at his arm. "Jason, let's sit-" she noticed his face. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. _It's not my chair anymore, _he thought. _It's Percy's._ "Yeah, just a little… disorientated. I'm fine," he reassured her. They sat down beside Leo, across from Annabeth, Hazel and Frank (who were sitting a little closer together than usual).

"I want to hear your story," Reyna declared as everyone was comfortable. Or as comfortable as they could be with huge dogs snarling at them and looking like they wanted to eat them alive. Leo, Piper and Annabeth looked at Jason expectantly. He cleared his throat. "Right." He told them their story of their quest, how they went to rescue Piper's dad and free Hera from her prison, temporarily defeating Porphyrion at the same time. The two praetors listened intently, making Jason feel a little uncomfortable, but he continued talking. Once in a while, Piper or Leo would add something that Jason missed "And… that's when he flew over here." He finished lamely. Reyna nodded and Percy spoke up. "Okay, we know what we're supposed to-" Annabeth interrupted. "Percy, before we go anywhere, we want to know what YOU did. I heard from Hazel that you three went on a quest?" Percy nodded. Annabeth's eyebrows rose, indicating that she wanted to know what the quest was about. Percy sighed. "So… in short version, I woke up in the Wolf House, trained by Lupa, was chased across a few states by two gorgons, carried a certain goddess named Juno into the Little Tiber, lost my Achilles Curse-" "Wait. What did you say? You actually went into the Styx and became invincible?" Leo asked, wide eyed and mouthed. "Um… yeah. Partially because Nico made me so I could defeat Kronos." At the name Nico, Hazel looked down at the table, like she was going to cry. Frank put his arm around her and whispered something in her ear, and she looked up at him and smiled. "Nico's not going to be happy about that," Annabeth replied. "He tried pretty hard to persuade you! Speaking of Nico… have you seen him yet?" Percy looked grim. Jason wondered what happened to Nico. He only remembered him as the son of Pluto and a traveling oddball, but he was part of the camp. Hmm.

"You'll see." Percy just said. He went on explaining about their quest, how Frank's dad came and claimed him and how they travelled all the way to Alaska, the land beyond the gods. At this, Annabeth paled and looked at Percy. "Seaweed Brain! I told you to stay where you were and instead you go off to a quest, TO ALASKA. What am I ever going to do with you…" she shook her head, but Percy just grinned and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, Wise Girl, but I had to help Frank, ya know." Finally he finished and the demigods sat in silence. Annabeth was the one who broke it. "Well, we know what to do now." They all looked at her. "We've got to travel to Rome, then to Greece. And since Gaea pretty much has gotten control of the earth, we've got to take Leo's boat. Jason saw his best friend grin. "Supreme Commander of the Argo _II _says that we're ready for takeoff, whenever you are!" "Wait. Hold up." Reyna held up her hands, palms facing forward. "Who's going to go? We need seven people, because the prophecy clearly states of seven halfbloods. Who are the seven halfbloods?" Jason looked around. "Isn't it obvious, Reyna?" she glared at him. "Percy and I are the first two, since Juno herself said that she took the two leaders of the two camps. Leo and Piper and three and four since they came with me on the quest." "Five and six are Hazel and Frank, Juno and Mars said that they are one of the seven." Percy chimed in. "And the last is…?" Reyna said. Hazel, Frank and Percy looked at each other. "Annabeth," they all said at the same time. Annabeth was startled. "Why me?" she asked. Frank looked around to see if Octavian was anywhere near here. Once he knew that it was safe o say anything, he said "Look. You know the harpy with the red wings, Ella?" everyone nodded. How could they forget? Tyson has a crush on her… Ew. Jason shuddered. "Well, Percy, Hazel and I think that she has had the lost Sibylline books memorized." Everyone stared at Frank like he sprouted another head. Then Leo completely ruined he mood by asking "what are the Sibylline books?" Jason facepalmed. Hazel laughed and explained patiently "The Sibylline books are supposed to be several books of prophecies that outlined the future of Rome. The thing is, they were supposedly burned or lost when Rome fell." "If Ella read it, she would be the most valuable harpy in the whole world…!" Annabeth's eyes were as big as saucers. "Exactly," Percy said, nodding. "We need her to come on the quest with us, because if Octavian found out…." He shuddered at the thought of it. "So then why am I the seventh Halfblood?" Annabeth asked confused. "Because during our quest, we heard Ella recite bits of prophecies. One of them was _'Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome.' _In Latin. Obviously meaning you, Annabeth. Ella said something about burned, so we're guessing she didn't finish the rest before it was burned." Percy said pointedly. "It might not be right, though." Hazel piped up. "One was '_To the north beyond the gods, lies the legions crown. Falling from the ice, the Son of Neptune will drown.' _We know that wasn't true because Percy didn't die or drown because he can't." She said, looking at Annabeth's face. "So Annabeth will be the one coming with you to Rome." Reyna decided. She looked around. "Camp Jupiter will try to lend you the supplies needed on your quest, but that will be discussed tomorrow. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and I want everyone to be well rested." She stood up and left, her two metallic dogs following her, growling.

Everyone else then stood up, and Frank led them to the Fifth Cohorts bunk, introducing them to everyone. Jason smiled when he entered the bunk; it was just as he remembered before he moved into the praetors house. _Does Percy live there now? _He wondered, but that was soon solved as he noticed Percy organizing a bed in the corner of the bunk. Jason wondered why he didn't, but was too tired to think straight and crashed right on his bed. His eyes closed almost instantly.

**Don't forget to review! :) **


End file.
